Paquete Rosa
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: BlackStar encuentra en su baño un extraño 'Paquete Rosa' y no duda en llevarlo a Shibusen para atormentar a sus amigos con él./-Hey Rayitas, ¿Cómo se llaman estas porquerías?-/ -S-se llam-man...-/ -¿vampiros?-/ -¿Pájaro?-/ -¿Qué? ¡No!... /- DEATH THE KID ERES UN PERVERTIDO! maka-Chop!...


**Hola! Cómo estan? bueno espero que bien XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi 1°Fic y por eso quiero agradecer a ''****_Sonic-Rainbow, Naomi-Evans y a XxGhoulxX'' _****Por sus review, me encantaron y me animó a seguir publicando Fic. Este nuevo es para ustedes y espero que les guste tanto o quizas más que el anterior.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo este**_** Fic*.**

* * *

Era ''temprano'', según BlackStar. Si. Para él las 9:45 AM era temprano. Sin embargo esa hora, para cualquier estudiante del Shibusen normal era más que tardísimo, ya que la hora de entrada a las clases era a las 10:00 hrs.

Por más que intentase, Tsubaki no lograba decirle a su tecnico que esa hora era demasiado tarde. Sólo tendría 15 minutos para arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Pero no. Para él era temprano. Y es que en el caso de los hombres, a veces 15 minutos es más que suficiente como para arreglarse. No es como en el caso de las mujeres que a veces tardan más de una hora para arreglarse y verse bonitas. Pero tampoco ese era el caso de Tsubaki. Ella solo tomaba un baño, se peinaba y lavaba los dientes. Tardaría mas o menos media hora. Su tecnico era totalmente diferente. ÉL ni siquiera tocaba el agua. En pocas ocasiones solía lavarse los dientes. Tardaba un poco en dejar su pelo tal cual como es.

Esa mañana él se atrasó, no hizo caso a su despertador y siguió durmiendo. ¿Por qué rayos el Dios más poderoso del mundo le haría caso a un tonto despertador? ¡Nadie lo mandaba!¡Él se despertaba a la hora que se le diera la gana!. Y es por eso que Tsubaki lo despertó.

-¡BlackStar!, despierta por favor ya es demasiado tarde. Quedan solo 10 minutos!- Decía desesperada Tsubaki intentando despertar a su tecnico.-Si llegamos tarde, Stain-hakase nos diseccionará!

-Tsu-tsubaki?- Pronunció un BlackStar somnoliento.-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó rascándose los ojos.

-Nos quedan 7 minutos, BlackStar.-Dijo esta ves mas calmada.

-¿7 MINUTOS?- Despertó totalmente como si le hubiesen tirado un balde con agua encima.-¡No Puede Ser!

De un salto salió de la cama y desesperado tomo el despertador:

-¡Maldito despertador! ¿por qué no funcionas?¿Por qué diablos me traicionas?¿A mi, a tu Dios?¡Yo confiaba en ti!- Gritó golpeando y moviendo una y otra vez el despertador.

-Em, BlackStar, no es culpa del despertador- Dijo con una voz tranquilizadora hacia BlackStar. Este sólo movió su cabeza para mirar a su arma para luego decirle lo mismo que le dijo a su despertador.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Por qué! ¡Yo confiaba en tii!- Decía el chico estrella totalmente melodramático agitandole los hombros a Tsubaki quien ya se estaba mareando.

-Bla-BlackStar en vez de desperdiciar tu tiempo te recomiendo que te comiences a vestir y arreglarte que cada ves nos queda menos tiempo.-Dijo un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de su Compañero.

-¡Mierda tienes razón!- Mencionó antes de irse corriendo hacia el baño dejando una estela por todo el recorrido que hizo.

Tsubaki solo se dispuso a ordenar un poco la habitación de BlackStar que estaba hecha un desorden. Ella sabía que él nunca lo haría. Por eso ella estaba obligada a realizar esa tarea. No es que le molestara. De hecho le gustaba ordenar y limpiar. Ademas de que no tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a que su Tecnico estuviese listo para ir hacia Shibusen.

*_En El Baño*_

Ni siquiera se dignó a tomar una ducha corta. No había tiempo, y prefería estar así que ser diseccionado por Stain-Hakase. Con cada movimiento que hacia, dejaba más desordenado, botando al suelo el cepillo de pelo, la pasta dental, el jabón y demás. Por hacer el intento de recoger esas cosas, botó un piso del estante en donde cayeron las toallas y el confort. BlackStar volteó para recoger lo que esta ves cayó, pero, toallas y confort no era lo único que botó al piso. El chico se agachó y observó ese pequeño pero practico ''paquete rosa'' como lo dominó característicamente. Lo tomó y lo apretó delicadamente. _Era tan suave._ El envoltorio rosa tenía flores sencillas pero perfectamente esparcidas que seguramente a Kid le gustaría mucho tener uno de esos. Pensó BlackStar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tsubaki toco la puerta del baño.

-¿BlackStar, esta todo bien? Apresúrate que llegaremos tarde.-Dijo tranquilamente la Camelia.

-Ah si! ¡ya terminé! salgo en seguida!.- BlackStar tomó el ''paquete rosa'' y lo guardó en su bolsillo para luego abrir la puerta del baño.

-Demoraste mucho, ¿sucedió algo?-Preguntó curiosa.

-No nada, es solo que a tu Dios le gusta de ves en cuando contemplar su grandiosidad en el espejo nyahahaha

Tsubaki lo miró insegura a su respuesta. No sonaba a algo real y común en BlackStar.

-¡Vamos!, Tsubaki!-Gritó comenzando a correr.

-Hai- respondió siguiéndole el paso.

_ *__En El_ Shibusen*

-Y otra ves llegaron tarde.-Comentó el alvino a Kid mirando la hora de su reloj.

-Era de esperarse de BlackStar. Pocas veces hace presencia por las mañanas.-Comentó Kid indiferente sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

-Ahh-Suspiró Maka quien iba caminando cerca de los dos chicos y escuchó su conversación.-Pobre Tsubaki. Aun no entiendo como lo puede soportar tanto.

-Sus razones tendrá. De todas formas Tsubaki tiene mucha paciencia con los niños. ¿No Kid?- Dijo sonriendo empujándole el brazo a Kid con el suyo.

-Si...claro Soul.- Decía sin emoción en su rostro, y claro, sin escuchar lo que había dicho su amigo. Solo leía su libro sin prestar atención a nadie.

-Deberías buscar a un amigo que se ría de tus chistes aburridos, Soul jaja- Le aconsejó Maka riendo un poco.

-A Kid solo le importa lo que sea simétrico y sé como llamar su atención.- Maka lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería su arma. Para explicárselo con actos, Soul tomó todo el aire que pudiera y le gritó a su amigo Shinigami.

-¡HEY KID, MIRA ALLÁ, HAY ALGO SIMÉTRICO!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas apuntando hacia cualquier dirección. Kid al escuchar eso abrió completamente sus ojos y serró su libro bruscamente y desesperadamente gritó:

-¡DONDE!- Miraba hacia todos lados buscando el objeto simétrico que mencionó su amigo.

-jajajaja ves, Maka? Se como captar la atención de cualquier persona. Eso es cool.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras Maka rodaba sus ojos.

-Si como no, es taan ''cool''.- Mencionó antes de retirarse.

Kid seguía mirando para todos lados buscando lo que Soul mencionó. Este al darse cuenta de que su amigo seguía buscando algo que no había le cayó una gota en la sien.

-Em...Kid, ya basta era solo una broma. No hay ningún objeto simétrico...- El hijo de Shinigami-sama volvió a su semblante serio y con el seño fruncido le reclamó.

-Con la simetría no se juega.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no te molestes.-Dijo con poco interés.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Shibusen, escucharon a su amigo estrella acercarse a ellos. Era facil saber cuando estaba cerca. Solía gritar ''_Yahoo, su Dios ha llegado a clases''_.

-Hey Kid, BlackStar está cerca.-Mencionó a su amigo que seguía leyendo.

-Asique se digno a venir.-Digo sin dejar de leer.

Y tal como dijeron, el mencionado apareció y una vez que divisó a sus amigos corrió hacia ellos.

-BlackStar, llegas tarde de nuevo. Te has saltado una clase, estamos en periodo de descanso.- Le dijo su amigo Soul.

-aaah que alegría de no llegar antes Nyahahahaha!- Kid despegó sus ojos del libro y miró a BlackStar para preguntarle:

-¿Por qué te alegra llegar en periodo de receso? Te has perdido una clase completa!-Preguntó sin entender.

-Pues porque de esta forma me salté una clase con Stain-Hakase y si hubiera llegado antes lo más seguro es que me hubiera diseccionado, ¡Es por eso que me Alegra! Nyahahaha

-No tienes remedio...-Mencionó por lo bajo el alvino.

-¡Pero bueno de eso no quiero hablar!, Ore-sama encontró un objeto muy peculiar en su baño-Dijo sonriente cambiando el tema. Soul miraba a BlackStar sin entender mientras Kid, bueno Kid seguía leyendo su amado libro.

-¡Ore-sama está hablando de esto!- Dijo sacando el ''paquete rosa'' mostrándolo a sus amigos.

Soul se impresionó y se sonrojó levemente. ¿Cómo es posible que BlackStar saque uno de esos y que lo traiga a clases para mostrárselo a sus amigos? De BlackStar ahora se esperaba cualquier cosa. Mientras Kid levantó su cabeza para observar lo que encontró BlackStar, no podía despegar su vista a eso. En su rostro se reflejaba asco y disgusto.

-Bla-BackStar, ¿C-cómo es posible que hayas traído u-uno de ''esos'' aquí?- Preguntó Soul aun impresionado.

-Pues lo ví y quise traerlo para que también lo vieran ¿No creen que es suavecito?- Preguntó mientras se lo pasaba por el rostro.

-N-no, no lo sé. Nunca he tocado uno.-Mencionó el de ojos rojos con un poco de rechazo ante la acción de su amigo estrella.

-¡Pues tocalo!¡Es muuuy~ suave!- Dijo acercándolo a Soul y a Kid.

-¡No aleja esa cosa de Mi!-Grito Kid al momento de que BlackStar se lo acercó a su rostro.

-Vamos rayitas no muerde! nyahahaha-Rió ante el actuar de su amigo asimétrico al tener el paquete cerca.

-¿Si quiera sabes lo que es, BlackStar?-Preguntó intrigado, Soul.

-¿Qué si se lo que es? ¡Claro que sii, tu Dios lo sabe todo! Nyahahaha

-Si claro-Mencionó cortante el alvino.-Entonces qué es?

-Es un, pues, pues es un... ¡Ahh! ¿Cómo mierda se llamaban estas porquerías?.-Preguntó un poco molesto el Peliceleste por no recordar el nombre.-¿Chupa sangre?

-¿Que no ese era el chupa cabras?-Preguntó Soul inculto al tema.

-¿Pájaro?- Respondió seguido BlackStar.

-¿Vampiro?...espera ¿qué? ¿pajaro?¿Por qué?.-

-No que estas porquerías tienen alas?

-ajajaja Buena apodo Black ahaha, pájaro- reía Soul

-¿Y tu por qué dijiste Vampiro?- Preguntó el chico estrella.

-Pues, no son blancos y chupan sangre?- respondió con cierto humor.

-ahahaha tienes razón! ahahaha tu Dios esta sorprendido! nyahahaha

Mientras ellos daban apodos extraños a ''eso'', Kid los miraba un poco decepcionado:''_y estos son mis amigos. ¿Cómo pueden bromear de esa forma con tal cosa como esa? ¡Eso es algo muy personal entre las mujeres!''_. Pensó el joven Shinigami.

-¡Vampiro!

-¡No, es pajaro!

-¿No se llamaba chupa sangre a estas cosas?

-Ahhh- Kid suspiró para luego responder a su duda del cómo se llamaban.- Se llaman Toallitas Higiénicas.

-eh?- Dijeron al unísono Soul y BlackStar.

-Kid, ¿tu conoces estas cosas?- preguntó intrigado el alvino.

-ahh, si las conozco.- Respondió con cierta desaprobación al momento de mirarla.

-¿y cómo las conociste, simple mortal?- Interrogó el moreno. Kid no tenía ganas de responder a esa pregunta. Se le notaba en el rostro, pero de todas formas, no era algo que debiera ocultar.

-Liz y Patty me pegaron uno de esos en la espalda sin que yo me diera cuenta una vez que salimos de compras. Toda Death City se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que llevaba en la espalda.- Contó un poco avergonzado recordando tal día en que las hermanas Thompson no se compadecieron del joven shinigami y decidieron jugarle la broma de pegarle un ''pájaro'' en la espalda a su técnico.

Soul y BlackStar rieron un poco al escuchar el relato de como Kid los conoció. Pero no encontraron muy chistosa la broma hecha por las hermanas pistolas. A ningún hombre le gustaría que le pegaran uno de esos. Sería muy vergonzoso.

-Viejo, eso no es nada cool. Ahora entiendo tu trauma hacia estas toallas higienistas.- Le consoló el alvino.

-Higiénicas, se llaman toallitas higiénicas-Volvió a renombrar a esas ''cosas'' con un dije de molestia. A Kid no es agradaban ese tipo de toallas por la broma de sus armas. Cada ves que veía una o escuchaba el nombre de esas cosas, le venía ese traumático recuerdo a la mente.

-¿y qué dije yo?- preguntó el chico cool.

-Toallas Higienistas.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Y cómo se llamaban?

-¿Estas de ánimo de molestarme, Soul?!- Preguntó un poco molesto.

-N-no por supuesto que no Kid. Yo solo quería saber, nada más...

-Nyahahahaha ¡Miren esto!- BlackStar había abierto el paquete y les estaba mostrando la toallita a sus amigos.

-¡BlackStar bota eso!- Reclamó un Soul un tanto avergonzado.

-Si, en cuando pueda despegármelo de los dedos.- Decía un tanto complicado al intentar despegárselo.- Hey, Rayitas, tu sabes más de estos. ¿Por qué tiene pegamento en la parte de atrás?

-¡No esperes que te responda algo como eso!- Dijo Kid más avergonzado que antes con tal pregunta. ¿Cómo BlackStar puede preguntar algo como eso? Kid sabía hasta el detalle más mínimo. Pero se vería extraño y pervertido que él estuviera hablando sobre ese tipo de cosas femeninas con sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Kid? Vamos, respóndele.- lo animó Soul juguetonamente.

-Pues...el pegamento si-sirve para... pues...- Hacía movimiento con las manos al momento de explicarles como si estas dieran la respuesta.-sirven p-para...- y para suerte suya, la campana resonó por todo Shibusen dando por concluido el periodo de descanso.

-Te salvó la campana rayitas nyahaha

-BlackStar, más te vale que votes o guardes ese, esa...¿cómo se llamaban?- hizo una pausa para recordar su nombre- aah da lo mismo, esa cosa! ¿entendido?- Advirtió su amigo Soul.

-Ñee, no te preocupes por eso que Ore-sama sabe que hacer con esto, Nyahahaha

-Eso me deja más preocupado aun...- lloriqueó Soul.

.

.

Ya en clases con Marie-sensei, la mayoría prestaban atención a lo que ella hablaba. Maka concentrada escuchando a la profesora, Soul sin mucho interés, Liz leyendo una revista de moda, Patty dibujando jirafas y tarareando canciones, Kid también estaba concentrado en aprender. Tsubaki escuchaba a Marie-sensei y BlackStar, bueno el solo miraba y jugaba con la ''Toallita Higiénica'' como había dicho que se llamaba, Kid.

Desde su asiento que estaba un poco mas alto, podía ver a todos sus amigos y las cosas que escribían en sus cuadernos.

Miró a Kid que era uno de los más concentrados que estaba en la clase. Tomó la toallita y la comenzó a bajar a la altura de la cabeza de Kid y luego la dejó caer en su cuaderno en donde estaba escribiendo. Kid se sobresaltó cuando vió caer a la toallita higiénica en su cuaderno. Su rostro volvió a mostrar un rechazo por la toallita. Kid la miró con detalle y notó que tenía escrito un mensaje que decía :''_Usame''_. Escuchó a su amigo estrella reírse y volteó para mirarlo con enfado. ¿qué acaso el no tenía limites?. Kid lo tomó de las orillas y lo lanzó hacia otra dirección. Con tal de que desapareciera de su vista y de su cuaderno. Sin embargo, este no calló demasiado lejos. Solo a unos puestos más allá. Para su mala suerte éste se dignó a caer en el banco de cierta rubia de dos coletas: Maka. Ésta miró la toallita higiénica impresionada. Leyó lo que decía en ella claramente: ''_Usame''._ Kid la observaba esperando que no aya mal entendido. En su rosto se apreciaba un poco de miedo hacia la chica de las coletas.

Con ira, Maka rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano y miro a Kid con ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzarle una toallita higiénica y por obre todo que escribiera. Usame? Definitivamente le hacía mal juntarse tanto con Soul y BlackStar.

Kid hacía sonidos intentando explicarle que todo era un mal entendido. Pero Maka en ese sentido era muy testaruda. Y las acciones de estos dos estudiantes no pasó desapercibida por el resto.

-¿Maka-chan, Kid-kun, hay algo que quieran comentar con la clase?- Interrogó Marie-sensei.

-N-no no la verdad...- Intentó explicar Death the Kid pero Maka lo interrumpió.

-Si, Marie-sensei, hay algo que le quiero decir a mi compañero.- Decía Maka con un aura asesina mientras su grupo de amigos miraban extrañados sin saber el motivo de comportamiento. Solo BlackStar reía por lo bajo para no ser escuchado. Maka prosiguió:

-Kid esta bien que ande en mis días pero ¡No es necesario que te burles de ello y que me mandes una toallita higiénica que tenga escrita en ella: USAME! DEATH THE KID ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-Maka tomó su libro y se lo estampó en la cara a su inocente amigo Shinigami.

Todos se impresionaron. ¿El hijo de Shinigami-sama era un pervertido? pero si el siempre se mostró como alguien caballeroso y respetuoso. ¿Cómo era posible? Bueno la gente más tranquila resulta ser la más peor de todos.

*_Al Día__Siguiente__*_

Death the Kid caminaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza acompañando a Soul.

-Vaya, si que ese golpe fue duro.- Comentó evitándose la risa, Soul.

-Maka debería aprender a escuchar de ves en cuando.- Mencionó Kid acomodando la bolsa de hielo.

-Ni se lo menciones.- Soul miró a todos lados. Estaban en periodo de descanso y BlackStar otra ves se saltó la clase. De repente ambos escuchan a su energético amigo correr hacia ellos.

-¡Hola simples mortales! ¡Su Dios BlackStar esta aquí para animar sus patéticas vidas! Nyahahaha

-BlackStar cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Tú no eres un Dios...- Dijo un poco molesto por lo de ayer, El chico perfecto.

-Pero bueno de eso no quiero hablar! Miren lo que encontré esta ves en mi baño!- dijo emotivo mostrando lo que parecía ser un Tampón.

Kid y Soul lo miraron y dejaron caer un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Su amigo aparece cada día con algo peor. Algo que siempre los meterá en problemas. Sobre todo al pobre joven Shinigami.

* * *

** Holaa de nuevoo**

** *2° Fic, terminado!**

** dasdasd ¿cómo creen ustedes que quedo? a mi me gustó mucho. jajaja reía sola cuando escribía.**

**Weell~ i hope que les aya gustado tanto como a mi. ¿Qué dicen? ¿sigo escribiendo más Fic? haganmelo saber con un hermoso y emotivo REVIEW...**


End file.
